Die Nachtwanderung
by Mrs.xROSEx
Summary: Hermine kann nicht schlafen und schleicht sich aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal, dann trifft sie auf Draco Malfoy...


Hallo, ich habe einen kurzen One shot über Hermine und Draco gemacht. ;)  
Lest selbst, freue mich auf reviews ;)

Es war kalt in den Gängen von Hogwarts und Hermine schlenderte nur so dahin. Für einen Samstag sah die Nacht viel zu kühl aus, auch wenn es schon mitte November war. `Noch ein Grad weniger und ich werde erfrieren` dachte sie sich still. Sie nahm ihr Buch in die andere Hand und zupfte ihren Knielangen Rock zu Recht. Sie hatte am Wochenende immer Röcke, Kleider an. Obwohl sie nicht mehr zur Messe ging. Das hatte sie sich so angewöhnt… Ihre Augen starrten auf den Boden. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie heimlich durch die Gänge wanderte, aber auch nur, weil sie nicht schlafen konnte. Das Buch, indem sie um müde zu werden, gelesen hatte, lag immer noch in ihrer Hand

Nach etwa vier Metern stiess sie mit jemandem zusammen „Ah!" kreischte sie erschrocken. „Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?" Entsetzt starrte sie nach vorne: Draco Malfoy rappelte sich übelst gelaunt auf. „Könnt ihr Schlammblüter nicht wenigstens einmal aufpassen?" Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Schsch! Tut mir Leid, ok? Meine Fresse! Du weckst noch alle!" zischte sie leise. Draco verstand dies jetzt auch und sprach nun eine Nuance leiser. „Granger?" „WAS WILLST DU VERDAMMT!?" schimpfte sie genervt. Mit einem geschicktem Zug entnahm er ihren Zauberstab, machte sie somit unbewaffnet und drückte sie an eine Wand. Er krümmte ihre Hand, sodass jede Bewegung, die sie ausführte, ihre höllischen Schmerz bereitete. „Ich sollte dich auf der Stelle töten!" erklärte er ihr. „Warum? Weil wir aus Versehen zusammengestossen sind? Hast du nun vollkommen den Verstand verloren, Malfoy?" fragte sie irritiert. Ihr war die Situation alles andere als angenehm.

„So behandelt man jemanden wie mich nicht!" „Jemanden wie dich? Ein Todesser, ein Muttersöhnchen oder doch ein Egoist?" provozierte sie ihn, sie liebte das, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte. Wenn er ihr böse wollte, konnte er das ungehindert tun, und sie hätte nicht dagegen auszurichten, nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab. Er kam näher zu ihr, näher als ihr lieb war. Wollte er sie etwa küssen? „STOP!" wisperte sie „Unterstehe dich, Malfoy!" forderte sie ihn erneut auf. „Du bist wohl kaum in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen, Granger!" bemerkte er, dann liess er seinen Griff los, nur um sich noch ihre andere Hand zu schnappen, die er mit Vergnügen ebenfalls wieder an die Wand drückte, sodass es fast schmerzte.

Wieder kamen seine Lippen ihr näher. „Bevor du das tust, musst du eins wissen: Was du mir jetzt antust, werde ich dir nachher im doppeltem Masse heimzahlen" Er lachte sie einfach aus. „Damit kann ich leben!" Zum dritten Mal kommen seine Lippen ihr näher. Sie brachte kein Wort mehr heraus, alles was sie jetzt tun konnte war, die Lippen aufeinander zu pressen.

Als sich ihre Lippen berührten und Draco versuchte ihre Lippen mit seiner Zungenspitze zu teilen, kam Blaise Zabini in den Gang. `Meine Rettung` dachte sie bei sich, hoffte das Blaise ihr half. „Was willst du mit dem kleinen Schlammblut, Draco?" fragte er verwundert und lustig zugleich. Draco liess sofort von ihr ab. „Halte sie lieber fest, du Schwachkopf!" verlangte er von ihm. Würde er das wirklich tun? – Ja, er tat es, hielt sie eisern fest. „Lasst mich los oder ich werde so laut schreien, dass ganz Hogwarts aufwacht!" drohte sie selbstsicher. Draco schüttelte den Kopf „Und was willst du ihnen sagen? Dass wir dich beim rausschleichen angegriffen haben?" reimte Malfoy sich in einer hohen Stimme zusammen. Er zuckte seinen Zauberstab und strich damit über ihre Wange. „Du siehst auf einmal so hilflos aus, Granger. Ohne deinen Zauberstab klugscheisst du nur noch die Hälfte!" „VERDAMMT, MALFOY! Lass mich gehen und wir vergessen das ganze!" Sie wollte jetzt einfach nur weg, weg, irgendwo anders hin! „Blaise, bearbeitest du sie bitte ein bisschen? Ich komm gleich wieder, muss kurz aufs Klo…" erklärte der blonde Slytherin und ging den Gang entlang bevor er links abbog. „Lass mich raten, du bist auch ein Todesser?" fragte Hermine gelangweilt, hoffte das Blaise ihre Angst nicht bemerkte. Als hätte sie es von ihm verlangt zeigte er stolz sein dunkles Mal. Ja, er war stolz darauf. Immerhin war es ja hart erkämpft… Jetzt kam Blaise ihr auch noch näher! Als sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernten, schlug sie mit ihrem Kopf auf seinen, sodass er sich zügeln musste, um nicht aufzuschreien. „Du kleines Miststück!" Jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass er blutete, sie hatte ihm den Nasenflügel gebrochen. Entschlossen nahm er ihre Hände und schenkte ihr noch einen Kuss. Es war kein flüchtiger, aber ein harter, langer. „Du sadistischer Schweinehund!" schimpfte sie zurück. Inzwischen lief Draco gemächlich und grinsend den Flur entlang. „Wo ist denn dein ach so toller Gryffindorstolz geblieben, Granger?" Wieder kam Draco Malfoy ihr näher… Er wollte sie anscheinend WIEDER küssen, dann fasste sie einen mutigen Entschluss: Draco berührte ihre Lippen, berührte ihre Zunge mit seiner. Um hier endlich wegzukommen erwiderte sie den Kuss, schlang (und dafür brauchte sie SEEEEEHR viel Überwindung) ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Draco grinste insgeheim siegessicher. `Das war ja einfach` bedachte er. Wieder setzte er zu einem Kuss an, sehr zur Freude von Hermine, die ihm mit ihrer Kniescheibe vergnügt mit voller Wucht in die Weichteile stiess. Draco stöhnte schmerzverzerrt auf, aber Hermine beachtete ihn nicht. Sie rannte schnell zurück zum Gryffindorturm, wo sie sich schnell in ihr Bett legte `Nie wieder` dachte sie `Nie wieder werde ich mich rausschleichen!`


End file.
